MAYDAY!
by girl in the green shoelaces
Summary: After Ron breaks up with Kim, she finds herself searching for a distraction. Kim finds Shego instead and a relationship forms. Kim needs help, who else would be able to keep up with the teen hero? Kigo with drama, a bit of angst, and a dash of humor.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kim Possible.

If i did the pairings would be a little more.....fun.

* * *

The hardest part was over. She felt her stomach flip and her heart drop, somehow falling up into her throat where it proceeded to choke her. She closed her eyes. The hard part was over, and that's all she had to keep telling herself. The painful realization, the smack in the face and shot to the heart. She never thought that pain like this was possible. She wanted to fall off the face of the earth for an eternity. She had to get away.

Finding out that he didn't love her, was painful. Finding out that he was in love with Yori, was like a fist to the gut. Finding out her family had gone without her to spend spring break in Florida was just pathetic. Some part of her rationalized that they were trying to give her time with Ron, not knowing about the breakup even if it was in the newspapers now. Every part of her was dreading that phone call. Where she would explain to her mother why she wasn't able to keep the one male that she showed interest in.

At the moment though the phone call would have to wait. The rejected hero had found her way out of town, and now was hiding out in a secluded cabin, just north of Colorado Springs. She had immediately decided to 'get lost' after trying to go to a movie and picking the same one as Ron and Yori.

The entire ordeal was driving her crazy. She couldn't get him out of her head. She couldn't stop seeing the two, Ron smiling sadly at her, Yori sitting on his lap and entertaining him.

"I really need to get out of here. Maybe snow boarding will get this out of my mind."

Kim said to herself as she stood and grabbed her board and a jacket leaving her small condo without a second thought. She shivered as she walked out into the freezing air, smiling sadly at the beautiful scenery around her.

After walking in the chilled air she had lost all sense of warmth and had fallen into a blissful numbness as she began to climb the mountain with her board strapped to her back. As she ascended she focused as hard as she could on the climb but things like that were second nature to her allowing her mind to wonder to places she didn't want it to be.

She finally pulled herself up, promising herself that the adrenalin of speeding down the hill would be enough to get him off her mind.

beep beep de beep

The teen hero almost didn't answer her communicator. She wanted to just let it ring. She wanted to be alone with herself to try and figure things out for herself but she knew that Wade was worried. The techie had almost lost it when he heard what Ron had done. Wade had offered to crash every single one of Ron's video games, hack his online accounts and destroy Ron's computer. It had been kinda comforting to know that someone still had her back. With the person that had been there for her all of her life missing Kim felt lost. Defeatedly she pulled her communicator out of her pocket.

"Go Wade."

The boy genius was grinning at her happy that she had picked up. He wanted to find a way to be there for her but he didn't know what to do. There was no text book for how to deal with a teenage girl after a hard break up.

"I emailed your parents that you were safe and hiding out for a while. Your mom was a little worried your dad wanted to kill Ron and the tweebs are coming up with ways to toture Ron."

Kim felt her heart lift a little. That was her family. Her brothers would probably find a way to have Ron turned into a monkey, either that or find a way to send him to the moon and then just leave him there. Tinker with his scooter, hack the school and change his grades, she had no dobut that at least one of these things had already happened.

"Thanks."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Wade asked hoping to lenghten the conversation.

"Of corse Wade. It was just a break up, Girls go though things like this all the time. I gotta go."

Kim hung up the communicator, missing Wade's finishing statement.

"It wasn't just a break up, he wasn't just a boy."

Kim continued to overthink things in her head as she walked toward the safer of the slopes when something large and blue caught her eye. Turning her head she noticed a wearhouse that screamed DRAKKEN. Smiling she realized that she might just get that escape that she had been looking for. Shego was always able to take her mind off of everything else. So she decided to put her business in with her pleasuer.

"Might as well get some work done."

Kim whispered to herself as she placed her board on the ground and kicked the switch initiating the rockets causing her to almost fly over the ice and snow in the direction of the warehouse. She found herself thinking about the last time she had faced off with Drakken. Ron had tripped over a wire and taken out the entire system causing Drakken to scream and rant while they ran out narrowly missing the self destruction of the arizona layer.

"Not so fast Kimmie!"

Kim almost laughed. Leave it to Shego to unknowingly save her from herself.

"Drakken is plotting your demise right now after the news reports. You look a little off your game. Going into that layer is the same as committing suicide at this moment. You look like shit."

Shego was never one to care, about most things but the potential she saw in Kim's fighting abilities astounded her. She couldn't just sit back and let the teenager throw it all away. Some part of Shego knew that Kim was the closest thing to an equal she had and that made him her rival. HER rival. Some part of Kim's life belonged to her and Shego took care of what was hers.

After noticing the teenagers approach Shego took off hoping to catch the red head before she triggered the alarm. She understood the red head. Kim had won her respect. Kim was one of the few people that put everything she had into everything she did. She never was one to half ass it. That was what the secret to the hero's sucess was. That was also the reason that Kim looked like she was dying from the inside out at that exact moment in time. Shego found herself wanting to do some villianous thigns to the buffoon. He had the girl that could do anything and he left her.

"I look like shit? Coming from the person with green skin?"

Shego smiled sadly. She figured that the teen was looking for a fight.

"Make you a deal. We fight right here, right now. You win and I will let you walk into that layer and do what ever you want to do. If I win, I get to have the great Kim Possible under my control for the next week. What do you think?"

"You're on."

* * *

**So Kim and Shego are going to fight?**

_Yes shego will win and then...._

**CREEP**

_YOUR THINKING THE SAME THING_

**doesn't mean i said it. Kim's a minor**

_I was going to have Shego train her.....WHAT WERE YOU THINKING????????????_

**uMMMM....TO BE CONTINUED....leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I don't own Kim Possible.

as i've stated before if i did it would be a lot more intresting.

* * *

Kim grumbled to herself, as she looked anywhere other than where Shego was sitting grinning her triumphant 'I told you so' grin. It was driving Kim crazy and she did not even know why she had made that stupid bet to begin with. Shego had been more than on her game taking Kim out within moments and Kim soon found herself on a jet to god knows where…….then again with Shego god might not even know.

"So Kimmie what is it that you really love doing? Outside of hero work, there has to be something that you can do to just relax or you would have fallen apart long before now. So princess what is it?"

Kim's first response was an honest cheerleading but recently things in cheer had gone from bad to worse and practice seemed to be more strenuous than saving the world.

"None of your business."

"That bad Princess? Well we can fix that, all we have to do is find something that doesn't make you think of saving the world, or cheering, or the buffoon."

Shego took note of how Kim didn't' even try to correct her on Ron's name; this said more than any insult could. Kim Possible, who was more than willing to defend anyone's honor, was sitting there allowing to bash the boy of her nightmares.

"It's just a matter of release. Take Hego for example he plays ping-pong. For hours straight when he needs to get away. The Wego's play video games, Mego well………I cannot tell you because you're a minor. Look at it this way you need to find a distraction or you're just going to burn out."

She began to wonder if Kim had even listened to her speech when the red head looked up at her.

"What's yours? And who's flying the jet?"

"Auto pilot. Believe it or not Princess but there is a reason that I always have my mp3 on. Most people believed that it was just to annoy Drakken but I know how to play almost any instrument."

Kim was honestly shocked by that statement. Not the autopilot she could have guessed that the plan was flying it's self. Shego had willing told her how she got through the day with Drakken. Somehow, the idea of setting up a jamming device to kill her mp3 so that Shego would snap and go after Drakken just made her feel dirty. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes.

Before she knew it they were landing and the windows mysteriously unfogged. Sneaking a peak out she noticed that they were on an island and that they seemed to be in the tropics.

'

"Like what you see? You are going to spend the next week here. You should be honored Kimmie you're the first person that I have brought back to this Island. This island just in case you were wondering has a jamming signal to block any frequency which I haven't programmed it to ignore."

Kim whistled, she couldn't help it. An island that was only going to be her and Shego for the next week that would block her communicator meant that she might be in trouble but something about it piqued her interest. As she followed Shego through the brush, she was shocked to come up to a mansion that screamed Shego.

It was three stories and elegant with intricate designs swirling in green color adding contrast to the black walls. Walking in the home of Shego was very modern with a kitchen and living room on the first floor. There was a big screen plasma TV, a black couch and off to the corner there was a huge computer system. Kim noticed the guitar and the amp sitting on the side of the couch.

"Come on Kimmie."

Kim heard Shego calling from somewhere around the corner and was amazed to see … the kitchen left her awestricken. The space in the kitchen seemed to be it's most amazing factor with a bar to the left on the back wall there were cabinets and a stove and to the right there was an island with stools.

"Stay to the right of the kitchen Princess, even I don't want to get slammed with providing minors with alcohol."

Soon they were both lounging lazily on the couch Kim flipping through the channels warily while Shego was flipping through a magazine. Shego being only feet form her was shaking her. She did not know to say but the silence was bothering her.

"Did you think about what I said on the plane?"

"Yeah."

Shego sighed as she put down her magazine.

"Get the guitar before I change my mind."

Kim was shocked and soon found herself fetching the guitar and for some reason happy that she was going to learn how to play. After a few attempts, she played her first chord, which was a G, then Shego told her to look the rest up online and that she was going to bed. Kim was to busy jumping to the computer to catch Shego give her fair warning about a spar that would happen the next morning.

Kim stayed up incredibly late researching and learning song after song until she realized that it was two am and she finally decided to crash. Turning off the amp, she looked down at her flaming fingers and winced.

"Just means that I have to build up callous. So not the drama."

XXXXXX

It was seven, and Shego pounced on Kim knocking the teen off the couch. Kim rolled into a sloppy pose cracking her eyes open to see Shego coming at her. She quickly swept a leg under Shego, which did nothing, but by Kim a moment to orient herself.

"Kimmie what did I tell you?"

"Get the guitar before I change my mind?"

Shego laughed and leapt, tackling Kim and trapping the teen under her.

"After that."

Kim managed to get her legs under Shego and kick her off.

"I'm going to bed."

Shego sent Kim flying into the couch to land with an Umf.

"Before that."

Shego growled stalking up to Kim. Right as she got up to, the girl both of them heard a ding. Shego smiled and started walking away and Kim followed her not really understanding what was going on. Walking into the kitchen, she noticed that there were two plates covered in eggs, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes.

"Breakfast, Kimmie. So how did you enjoy our morning spar?"

Kim just mumbled as Shego poured two glasses of coffee.

"What are we doing after breakfast?"

Kim asked as she walked with the plates over to the island.

"Surprising you."

Shego just laughed at Kim's expression but throughout breakfast made no move to tell the teen what their agenda for the day was going to be. This of course drove Kim crazy.

"That was good. So now what are we doing? Well we will spend the morning working on your martial arts. Then lunch."

XXXXXX

"No no! Kimmie like this."

Shego displayed the jump for what felt like the millionth time that day. The one thing that advanced moves like that did do was keep the mind occupied. She knew that he had to have crept into the teens mind some time during her stay but Shego wanted to give Kim a moment of only her.

She watched as the teens forehead wrinkled, she attempted it once, then again and finally she executed the move flawlessly.

"That's one way to do it. Now show me it one hundred more times and we can go for lunch. One. Two. Three. Four. No that does not count. Four. Five."

* * *

**That was fun....though it could have been more fun. **

But then it wouldn't even be an attempt to keep them in character.

**Shego has always been the type of character to throw someone against a wall......**

And then beat them senselss. Honestly do you ever think that maybe it would take time for the two of them to go from enemys to something more.

**I can always imagine.....umm....stay tuned for the next chapter. **


End file.
